


I found a reason

by Elena26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First War with Voldemort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Musical References, New Year's Eve, Other, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, title from a song
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena26/pseuds/Elena26
Summary: Remus invita a Sirius a pasar la Navidad con él y con sus padres. Sus padres que, por alguna extraña razón, creen que Sirius es su novio."Por Merlín, Remus, tranquilízate. No es tan horrible que piensen eso, ¿no? parece que te hubieran emparejado con Snape en vez de conmigo"
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	I found a reason

Era casi la hora de cenar cuando se aparecieron en el jardín trasero de su casa, o mejor dicho, de la de sus padres. Remus sintió el frío golpearle en la cara; ese frío húmedo y con olor a sal que le recordaba a los inviernos de su niñez. Sirius seguía cogido de su brazo y observaba la casa con interés.

-No es nada espectacular– dijo Remus; se sentía expuesto y vulnerable al mostrar esa parte de su vida de la que casi nunca hablaba. No era una casa demasiado grande ni lujosa, aunque estaba enmarcada en un bonito paisaje; la playa no quedaba lejos y desde la ventana de su dormitorio se podía ver el mar.

-Es perfecta – dijo Sirius – parece un hogar.

Su amigo tenía una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes, y parecía genuinamente feliz de estar allí, así que Remus supuso que no estaba tan mal. A veces se olvidaba de que Sirius nunca tuvo unas navidades felices hasta que se escapó de casa y empezó a pasarlas con los Potter. Aquellas eran las primeras navidades desde que terminaran Hogwarts. Sirius pensó que sería buena idea dejar que Lily y James las pasaran en la intimidad de su nueva casa, así que Remus se ofreció para que las pasara con él y su familia. Sus padres habían recibido la noticia con entusiasmo, felices de que Remus les presentara por fin a un amigo.

Siempre habían celebrado las navidades los tres solos, con una comida sencilla y un regalo que apenas era un detalle; no había dinero para grandes lujos. Esa noche, sin embargo, su madre había preparado una copiosa cena de bienvenida, con más comida de la que Remus jamás hubiera visto encima de la mesa de su comedor. Estaba seguro de que cualquier cosa palidecería en comparación con la cena en casa de los Potter o de los Black, pero sabía que esas cosas a Sirius no le importaban, y que habría cambiado todo el lujo del mundo por haber tenido una familia que lo quisiera y respetara tal y como era. Remus sabía que había tenido suerte con sus padres, y se alegraba de poder compartir esos momentos con ellos y con Sirius, en un lapso de felicidad en medio del horror que les había tocado vivir. Desde que se mudara a Londres, poco después de terminar el colegio, sus padres parecían constantemente preocupados por él. Siempre habían sido sobreprotectores debido a su condición, pero una vez que entró en Hogwarts se relajaron ante la perspectiva de que estuviera bajo la protección de Dumbledore. Ahora que habían terminado y que estaban inmersos en una guerra, la burbuja de seguridad se había roto. Era inevitable, suponía, preocuparse por un hijo, por eso siempre trataba de tranquilizarlos en las cartas que les enviaba, y no les había contado que se había hecho miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

Pese a todo, esa noche sus padres parecían relajados y simplemente felices de tenerlos allí, y trataron a Sirius con amabilidad desde el primer minuto. No es que Remus esperara menos de ellos, pero nunca había invitado a ningún amigo y no podía evitar estar un poco nervioso. Sirius también cumplió con su parte y se convirtió en un excelente invitado, con sus exquisitas maneras en la mesa y empleando un lenguaje de lo más educado; podía sacar su vena aristocrática de la manera más inesperada. Remus reprimió una risa cuando Sirius se deshizo en halagos hacia el estofado que había preparado su madre.

-Nos alegramos mucho de tenerte aquí, Sirius. ¡Por fin te conocemos! Ya empezábamos a pensar que Remus jamás nos presentaría a su novio – dijo ella.

Remus casi se atragantó con el trozo de patata que acababa de meterse en la boca. Miró a Sirius, que tenía una sonrisilla en los labios y miraba para abajo, haciendo esfuerzos por no reír.

-Hope, querida, no los agobies – dijo su padre, tal vez pensando que la actitud de Sirius se debía a la timidez – aunque es cierto lo que dice, nos alegramos de conocerte por fin.

-Mamá, yo... nosotros... - empezó a balbucear Remus.

Su madre le miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre, cielo?

-Sirius y yo...

-Oh, lo sé, lo sé. Os estoy avergonzando, ¿verdad? - rió ella – lo siento, sólo me alegro de que seas feliz. Es bueno saber que tienes alguien que te cuida cuando todo... - su semblante adoptó una expresión más seria – cuando todo está tan revuelto ahí fuera.

Su padre le cogió la mano por encima de la mesa y le dio un tierno apretón.

–Bien, basta de sentimentalismos, ¡Ahora mismo traigo el postre!

Su madre se fue a la cocina mientras Remus aún trataba de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Miró a Sirius, que ahora hablaba con su padre sobre algo a lo que no estaba prestando la menor atención. En algún momento su madre volvió a la mesa con el postre y empezó a servirlo, pero Remus apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba, por eso parpadeó confuso cuando ella se quedó callada, mirándole.

-¿Remus?

-Perdón, ¿qué... qué decías?

-Sólo te pedía el plato para servirte. ¿Te pasa algo, cariño?

Su madre le sonreía con afecto y hacía meses que Remus no la veía tan resplandeciente; sus ojos brillaban y tenía una expresión serena en el rostro.

-No, nada.

Remus le dio el plato y empezó a comerse el postre mientras su padre le contaba algo a Sirius sobre unos duendecillos de Cornualles que habían estado causando problemas en un pueblo cercano. No era capaz de decirles la verdad y arruinar el ambiente, no después de haberles dado tantas preocupaciones durante toda su vida, así que se mantuvo el resto de la cena prácticamente callado, asintiendo de vez en cuando y respondiendo parcamente si le hacían alguna pregunta.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Remus y Sirius subieron a su habitación, donde sus padres habían acomodado una cama supletoria. Remus fue hacia el armario, sacó un par de mantas y se las tendió a Sirius.

-Toma, suele hacer frío por la noche, al estar cerca del mar.

Era raro ver a su amigo en ese escenario. Su vida en Gales y su vida en Hogwarts siempre habían sido dos vidas completamente distintas, paralelas, pero que nunca confluían. Nunca había invitado a ninguno de sus amigos allí, y ver a Sirius fuera de su escenario habitual era extraño, pero él se comportaba con naturalidad y parecía fascinado por todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Se entretuvo un rato mirando las fotos y pósters que Remus tenía colgados en las paredes. La mayoría eran antiguos, colgados cuando era un niño, pero no se había molestado en retirarlos. También había un par de fotos de ellos cuatro; Remus tenía que acordarse de cogerlas y llevárselas a Londres. Sirius se dirigió luego a su tocadiscos y sus vinilos, que Remus también planeaba llevarse. La música y los recuerdos felices de Hogwarts parecían de las pocas cosas buenas que quedaban en medio de ese mundo de guerra, y quería tenerlas cerca para cuando todo se tornara oscuro y desesperanzador.

-Siento lo de antes – dijo Remus – pero no pude sacarlos de su error. Siempre están preocupándose por mí y parecían realmente contentos de que tú y yo... bueno, de que tuviera a alguien, pero mañana sin falta les diré que no es así.

-No pasa nada, Lunático– dijo Sirius; estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado de vinilos, y miraba con interés la contraportada de un disco de _The Velvet Underground_.

-No sé por qué habrán tenido esa idea de que tú y yo... quiero decir, ¡yo jamás les he dicho nada parecido!

Sirius levantó la vista y sonrió de medio lado.

-Por Merlín, Remus, tranquilízate. No es tan horrible que piensen eso, ¿no? parece que te hubieran emparejado con Snape en vez de conmigo. Si quieres decirles que no es cierto, por mí bien, pero no me importa.

-¿Cómo que no te importa?

-Mañana nos volvemos a Londres, y si tus padres son felices pensando que estamos juntos, tal vez deberías dejarles pensar eso – Sirius se encogió de hombros.

Remus se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mientras Sirius sacaba cuidadosamente el disco de su funda y lo colocaba en el plato.

-¿Hablas en serio? Todavía pasaremos un día más aquí.

-¡Vamos, Remus! Podría ser divertido.

-¿Divertido?

-Sólo sería un día, y haríamos felices a tus padres.

-Eso sería mentir.

-Una mentira piadosa.

Sirius colocó la aguja sobre el disco y la voz de Lou Reed empezó a escucharse por los altavoces.

_I found a reason to keep living_   
_Oh, and the reason dear is you_   
_I found a reason to keep singing_   
_Wow-woh, and the reason dear is you_

Hacía tiempo que Remus no escuchaba esa canción, pero era una de sus preferidas. Sirius se levantó del suelo y fue a sentarse a su cama, mientras Remus se había quedado parado en el sitio, de pie en medio de la habitación.  
-Sólo digo que no sería tan raro, ¿no? ¿Tan horrible soy que no te imaginas que pudiéramos ser pareja? - preguntó Sirius.

-Esa no es la cuestión – Remus negó con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que soy atractivo? Ese es el primer paso.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, Lunático, es una pregunta sencilla.

Remus se movió por fin de su sitio y fue a sentarse a su propia cama, evitando mirar a Sirius directamente a los ojos.

-Creo que sabes la respuesta – dijo, y se dio cuenta de que su voz había sonado como un temblor - todo el mundo sabe que eres atractivo.

-No pregunto sobre todo el mundo, te estoy preguntando a ti.

Remus sintió su cara arder; estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado y, a pesar de que no estaba mirando a Sirius, podía sentir sus ojos grises fijos en él.

-Sí, creo que eres atractivo, ¿y qué? Eso no cambia nada.

-Bueno, es un principio – Sirius se levantó de nuevo, fue hacia la ventana, la abrió y se sentó en el alféizar. Fuera estaba oscuro y no se podía ver el mar, pero se escuchaban las olas en medio de un silencio sepulcral, sólo roto por la música que salía del tocadiscos. -¿Puedo? - Sirius sacó su tabaco de la chaqueta y Remus asintió con la cabeza. Estuvieron en silencio un tiempo, mientras Sirius daba caladas a su cigarrillo y expulsaba el humo al frío aire de la noche.

-¿Y tú, crees que...? - preguntó Remus.

-Sí. Sí creo que eres atractivo.

Remus se sintió abrumado por la rapidez con la que contestó su amigo, como si no tuviera que pensárselo ni un segundo.

-A lo mejor deberíamos besarnos, para saber si seríamos convincentes como pareja – Sirius le guiñó un ojo y esbozó una sonrisa descarada.

-Sirius, ¿qué coño estás fumando? Es un porro, ¿no? ¡¿Estás fumando hierba en casa de mis padres?!

-¡Es tabaco normal! - Sirius seguía sonriendo - Sólo digo... sólo digo que tal vez deberíamos probarlo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no?

Remus le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y Sirius se rió.

-Estás pensando las cosas demasiado, Remus, como siempre. Da igual, era solo una idea, no hace falta que te pongas así – terminó su cigarrillo, hizo desaparecer la colilla y luego se fue al baño.

¿Que estaba pensando las cosas demasiado? Más bien, Sirius las estaba pensando muy poco. ¿Tan fácil sería, besarse y ya?

Cuando volvió, Sirius llevaba una camiseta y sus pantalones de pijama. Cerró la ventana y se metió en su cama.

-¿No piensas irte a dormir? - preguntó Sirius, pues Remus seguía en la misma posición que antes – yo estoy cansadísimo.

Remus salió de su trance y se fue al baño a lavarse los dientes y a ponerse el pijama. Cuando volvió, Sirius estaba en la cama, pero no dormía. Estaba mirando una de las fotos que estaban pegadas a la pared, en la que salían los cuatro en el jardín de Hogwarts, en un día soleado de primavera durante quinto curso. Remus aplicó el encantamiento de aire caliente antes de meterse en la cama y sintió las sábanas agradablemente cálidas bajo su cuerpo. Sirius seguía callado, observando la foto. ¿En qué estaría pensando? A menudo, cuando pensaba en Hogwarts, Remus desearía volver a ser un niño de once años, con su ilusión intacta. Había pasado los mejores años de su vida en ese castillo, y todo habría estado bien si al terminar no tuvieran que enfrentarse a una guerra. Era como crecer de golpe, de un tortazo, sin tiempo para pensar. Sin tiempo para nada, en realidad. Remus a veces tenía la sensación de estar viviendo a contrarreloj, como si su vida pudiera terminar en cualquier momento. Tal vez Sirius sintiera lo mismo, y tal vez tuviera razón; debería pensar menos y actuar más. ¿Qué importaba? Ni siquiera sabía cuánto duraría en ese mundo, ni qué le depararía el mañana.

-Está bien – dijo Remus.

Hacía minutos que ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, así que Sirius le miró con cara de confusión.

-¿Eh?

-Hagámoslo. Lo del... lo del beso.

Sirius se quedó mudo unos instantes, y Remus esbozó una sonrisilla, porque parecía haberlo pillado desprevenido de verdad.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo?

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Sirius salió de la cama, fue con paso decidido hasta la de Remus y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca. Remus sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. Tal vez había sido una mala idea, después de todo.

-¿Alguna vez has besado a un chico? - preguntó Sirius.

-No, pero no creo que sea muy diferente a besar a una chica.

Tampoco es que tuviera tanta experiencia besando a chicas; sólo había besado a dos, y no había sido nada espectacular. Fue agradable y placentero, pero no sintió nada de lo que James les describió la primera vez que besó a Lily. Tal vez los besos estaban sobrevalorados.

-Excepto si tienes barba – dijo Sirius.

-Pero ninguno tenemos barba – rió Remus, y sabía que era una risa nerviosa. Sirius se mojó los labios, Remus no podía dejar de mirarlos. Después, sin más preámbulos, se inclinó y le besó suavemente, en apenas un roce. Remus sintió una sacudida instantánea, como si alguien le hubiera aplicado una descarga eléctrica, pero el instante duró muy poco y se descubrió queriendo más.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal? - dijo Sirius, que aún permanecía muy cerca de su cara.

-Bien. Pero... no ha sido muy... quiero decir, ha sido muy corto.

 _Genial, Remus, ahora pareces desesperado_. Pero en esos momentos no le importaba demasiado parecer nada, apenas podía pensar con claridad.

-No quería pasarme – dijo Sirius – pero si quieres, podemos...

Remus no le dejó terminar la frase, porque volvió a besarlo. Sirius, sorprendido, se mantuvo muy quieto un instante, pero pronto le correspondió. Remus abrió la boca ligeramente y Sirius le lamió con el labio inferior, abriéndose paso lentamente y profundizando el beso. Remus sintió su lengua, caliente y húmeda, y atrajo a Sirius más hacia él.

Definitivamente los besos no estaban sobrevalorados, pero es que, hasta entonces, jamás nadie le había besado de esa manera.

Cuando se separaron, faltos de aire, Remus sentía su cabeza dar vueltas y una estúpida sensación burbujeante en el pecho. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Tal vez sí que podríamos hacernos pasar por pareja – dijo, y Sirius soltó una carcajada, bajó la cabeza y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho. Rieron sin parar durante al menos un par de minutos, incapaces de controlarse. Cuando consiguieron calmarse, Sirius alzó la cabeza y le miró, tan cerca que Remus podía distinguir los diferentes matices de grises de sus pupilas.

-Se supone que debería haber sido raro pero ha sido... - dijo Sirius.

-Lo sé – Remus llevó las manos al pelo de Sirius y lo acarició lentamente, deteniéndose en su nuca y su cuello. Estuvieron así unos segundos, tratando de recomponerse.

-¿Qué coño ha sido esto, Remus? - preguntó Sirius en apenas un susurro. Remus sintió su aliento caliente golpear contra sus labios.

-No lo sé.

Sirius apoyó su frente en la suya y recorrió lentamente su cara con la mirada, hasta posarse en su boca, a la que miró fijamente.

-¿Puedo besarte otra vez? - preguntó.

-Por favor – dijo Remus, y había sonado casi como un lamento de desesperación. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, se habría avergonzado de ello, pero ahora sólo podía pensar en besar a Sirius una y otra y otra vez. En su mente no había espacio para ningún otro pensamiento, ni cuerpo para ninguna otra sensación. Sirius lo besó de nuevo y volvieron a perderse cada uno en la boca del otro, sedientos, hasta que Remus sintió los labios hinchados y calientes. Sirius le sujetó delicadamente la cara y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares. Remus, que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió, y se encontró a Sirius sonriéndole con ternura. Remus estaba prácticamente sobre su regazo, y Sirius le rodeaba firmemente por la cintura.

-Y pensar que podríamos haber hecho esto todos estos años – dijo Sirius, riendo ligeramente. Remus sintió su cuerpo sacudirse ligeramente por la risa y lo abrazó, acomodando la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

_Honey, I found a reason to keep living_   
_And you know the reason dear it's you_   
_And I've walked down life's lonely highways_   
_hand in hand with myself_   
_And I realize_   
_how many paths have crossed between us_

La música seguía sonando por el reproductor y los envolvía, y Remus no sabía si les quedaban años por delante, o meses, o días, pero lo que fuera que les quedara de vida, pensaba aprovechar cada minuto a su lado.

* * *

Cuando Sirius se despertó a la mañana siguiente, la casa estaba en completo silencio y Remus dormía profundamente en su cama. Lo miró y sonrió con cariño al recordar la noche anterior. Después de que se besaran Sirius creyó que tal vez se sintiera extraño por la mañana, pero no era así. Lo único que encontraba extraño era que no hubiera pasado antes. Tras permanecer unos minutos más en la cama y en vista de de que Remus no se despertaba, se levantó, se puso los vaqueros y una chaqueta y salió de la habitación con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido. No parecía que nadie se hubiera despertado todavia, así que se fue al jardín para fumar. Hacía frío pero el día estaba claro, y se oía el rugido del mar a lo lejos, embravecido. Era agradable salir de la ciudad de vez en cuando, y Sirius pensó que no le importaría tener una casita en la playa en la que alojarse durante las vacaciones. Tal vez podrían comprar una después de la guerra, seguro que a Remus le gustaría volver a estar cerca del mar. Sirius se encendió un cigarrillo y se apoyó contra el muro de piedra de la casa, contemplando cómo el sol iba poco a poco ascendiendo y la escarcha del césped se fundía bajo sus rayos. Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó ruido y el padre de Remus apareció en el jardín.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, señor Lupin.

-Llámame Lyall por favor – sonrió él - ¿tienes otro? - preguntó, señalando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Sirius le tendió el paquete y le encendió uno. Lyall le dio una larga calada y cerró los ojos.

-Hope detesta que fume – dijo – y lo estoy dejando, pero es Navidad.

-No diré nada – sonrió Sirius.

-¿Cómo es, de verdad, en Londres? - preguntó Lyall al cabo de unos segundos en silencio.

Sirius apartó la mirada y miró al horizonte, sin saber qué contestar ; no sabía qué cosas les había contado Remus, y no quería meter la pata.

-La prensa no dice mucho – continuó Lyall– y ya no sabes si fiarte de si lo que cuentan es verdad.

Sirius lo miró sin decir nada y Lyall esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Lo sé, lo sé, Remus no quiere preocuparnos. Sólo quiero que tenga cuidado.

-Lo tiene.

-Todo lo que se puede tener en una guerra – dijo Lyall – pero es bueno saber que tiene amigos que le cubran las espaldas. Cuando conocí a Hope todo cambió para mí. Es importante rodearse de las personas adecuadas, y tú pareces buena persona, Sirius. Me alegro de que mi hijo tenga a alguien como tú a su lado.

Sirius no supo que decir ante tanta sinceridad, y sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

-Antes no era tan sentimental, ¿sabes? - Lyall sacudió la cabeza, riendo ligeramente – debe de ser la edad. Perdona, hijo.

-No pasa nada – dijo Sirius, sonriéndole con amabilidad. Era agradable saber que existían familias normales y padres que se preocupaban por sus hijos. Se alegraba de que Remus tuviera eso, y cuando era un niño quizás lo habría envidiado, pero hacía años que había llegado a la conclusión de que su familia no era la que le había tocado al nacer, si no la que encontró después – y soy yo el que tengo suerte de tener a Remus a mi lado, créame.

-Sí, es un buen chico ¿eh? – Lyall alargó el brazo le dio un apretón afectuoso en el hombro.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí fuera? ¡Os vais a congelar! - la voz de Hope Lupin se oyó por la ventana de la cocina - venga, entrad a desayunar. Sirius, ¿qué te apetece? No esperes a Remus, ese chico podría dormir hasta mediodía si se lo propusiera.

Sirius sonrió para sí al ver que Lyall tiraba rápidamente el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastaba con el zapato, después los dos entraron en la casa. Remus se despertó al cabo de media hora y apareció en la cocina con el pelo alborotado y el sueño aún pintado en la cara. Sirius tuvo ganas de comérselo a besos allí mismo, pero estaban presentes los padres de Remus, y por mucho que les gustara que fueran novios, no creía que quisieran presenciar una escena como aquella. Pasaron el día de Navidad en casa, y después de comer Remus llevó a Sirius a la playa más cercana, por la que pasearon hasta que anocheció. Por la noche se dispusieron para irse de nuevo a Londres y recogieron las cosas que Remus quería llevarse de allí: el tocadiscos, los vinilos, las fotos y algunos libros. La madre de Remus parecía tremendamente triste cuando se despidieron, y después de abrazar durante largo rato a Remus y hacerle prometer que se alimentaría en condiciones, abrazó cálidamente a Sirius.

-¿Cuidarás de él? Prométeme que cuidarás de él – le dijo en voz baja, mientras Remus se despedía de su padre.

-Por supuesto, señora Lupin.

Y eso no era ninguna mentira.

* * *

La vuelta a Londres supuso instalarse en una agradable felicidad doméstica, e hicieron del pequeño piso _muggle_ que compartían su refugio. Desde que se mudaran juntos después del colegio la convivencia había sido fácil. Llevaban años viviendo juntos en Hogwarts, y si bien no era lo mismo que vivir solos como adultos, siempre se habían llevado bien. Pero esto era diferente a cualquier cosa que Remus hubiera experimentado antes. Desde que volvieran no habían visto a nadie y apenas habían salido de casa para comprar comida. No tenían trabajo que hacer para la Orden, y el hecho de que una gélida borrasca invernal peinara la ciudad tampoco hacía apetecible querer abandonar el calor reconfortante de su piso. Despertarse cada mañana al lado del cuerpo semidesnudo de Sirius tampoco hacía que Remus tuviera ningún interés en salir de la cama o enfrentarse al mundo real. Las mañanas consistían en una agradable rutina de desayunos interminables, conversaciones y el mejor sexo que Remus hubiera podido imaginar (quién le habría dicho que había tantas superficies sobre las que poder hacer el amor, y que en ese minúsculo plato de ducha que había en su baño cabían dos cuerpos adultos). Por las tardes leían, hablaban o escuchaban un disco tras otro, tumbados en el sofá. Otras veces, simplemente, no hacían nada. No hacer nada en compañía de Sirius era una de las mejores cosas del mundo.

Una tarde poco antes de fin de año eso era precisamente lo que estaban haciendo. Estaban tumbados en el sofá, Remus apoyado ligeramente encima de Sirius, rodeándole por la cintura, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo con los dedos. Fuera llovía y las gotas repiqueteaban contra las ventanas, furiosas. El salón sólo estaba iluminado por una sencilla guirnalda de luces que Sirius había colocado en la pared y por el fuego de la chimenea. Remus se habría quedado dormido ahí mismo de no ser porque Sirius habló.

-¿Sabes por qué sugerí que nos besáramos? - preguntó.

-¿Por qué?

-No tuvo nada que ver con que tus padres pensaran que éramos pareja. Eso fue sólo una excusa.

Remus se incorporó y lo miró con asombro.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Remus seguía mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y Sirius se rió.

-¿Tanto te sorprende, que quisiera besarte? - preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla con los dedos. Remus bajó la mirada, cohibido, pero Sirius le tomó por la barbilla y le hizo volver a mirarle.

-¿Desde cuándo querías besarme?

-No sé – Sirius se encogió de hombros – no recuerdo un momento exacto, pero siempre supe, de alguna manera, que te veía de forma diferente a como veía a los demás, solo que no sabía qué era.

Remus se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir.

-Pero cuando terminamos Hogwarts y nos metimos de lleno en esta... en esta maldita guerra, empecé a pensarlo más en serio. No sólo besarte, claro, quiero decir, tener algo contigo. La guerra te hace pensarte muchas cosas, y no quiero perder más el tiempo. No quiero tener arrepentimientos y morirme sin haber hecho lo que quería.

-No hables así – Remus enterró la cabeza en su cuello y volvió a acomodarse en su pecho – no va a pasarte nada.

Remus era consciente de que corrían peligro, y no le importaba que a él pudiera pasarle algo, pero le aterraba la idea de que sus amigos salieran heridos, o peor, muertos.

-¿Y tú por qué aceptaste? - preguntó Sirius.

-Había bebido mucho vino en la cena – bromeó Remus, y Sirius le dio un golpe afectuoso en las costillas – y estabas muy guapo esa noche.

-Así que sólo me quieres por mi irresistible atractivo, ¿eh?

Remus rió y Sirius con él.

-Ese es un punto importante – dijo – pero tienes razón, yo tampoco quiero arrepentirme de no haber hecho lo que quería y estar contigo supongo que llevaba en mi mente durante algún tiempo, aunque no lo supiera. Si mis padres pensaron que eras mi novio tal vez era porque no paraba de hablar de ti en las cartas que les mandaba, más que de cualquier otro, y ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que ponía, pero algo debieron de notar.

-Me encantaría leer esas cartas – Sirius sonrió de medio lado.

-Ni lo sueñes.

Sirius rió y le dio un beso en el pelo.

-¿Qué te dijo mi madre antes de irnos? Pude verla susurrarte algo. No será nada embarazoso ¿no? - preguntó Remus.

-No – dijo Sirius, que seguía jugueteando con su pelo– sólo me preguntó si era verdad lo que decías en tus cartas, eso de que por las mañanas cuando salía de la ducha te quedabas mirando mi pecho marmóreo y como esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel y se te olvidaba que tenías la tetera encendida, lo que resultaba en que te quedabas sin desayunar la mayoría de los días. Estaba realmente enfadada de que no te alimentaras correctamente por mi culpa.

-Ha, ha, muy gracioso – Remus le miró desde abajo y Sirius le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz – lo único sorprendente de eso es que sepas quién es Miguel Ángel.

-Me subestimas, Lunático. El David es una fantasía erótica para cualquier adolescente en descubrimiento de su homosexualidad.

Los dos rieron con humor, y cuando se calmaron, Sirius habló de nuevo:

-Sólo me dijo que cuidara de ti.

-Eso ya lo haces – Remus le sonrió con afecto - yo también cuidaré de ti.

-Lo sé.

* * *

La noche de fin de año James y Lily les invitaron, junto con Peter, a celebrarlo en su nueva casa en el diminuto pueblo de El Valle de Godric.

-Esto está incluso más apartado que el pueblo donde viven los padres de Remus. No te podías haber ido a un sitio más lejano, ¿eh, Cornamenta? - bromeó Sirius cuando James y Lily les dieron un corto paseo por el pueblo, antes de cenar.

-¿Qué tal habéis pasado las Navidades? Ni siquiera nos avisasteis de cuándo volvisteis – preguntó Lily, que estaba agarrada del brazo de Remus.

-Hemos estado... ocupados – dijo Sirius, sonriendo de medio lado.

-¿Ocupados? ¿De qué hablas? Dumbledore dijo que durante las Navidades intentaría no llamarnos para trabajar en la Orden – dijo Peter, confundido.

-Creo que no se refieren a eso, Pete – dijo James, mirando sospechosamente a Sirius - ¿me equivoco, Canuto?

Remus sintió a Lily apretarle con más fuerza el brazo y mirarle con asombro.

-Así que, finalmente...tú y... ¿Remus? - preguntó Lily, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

-¡Lo sabía! - exclamó James, antes de que pudiera contestar.

-¿Lo sabías? - Remus le miró confundido - ¿Cómo podías saberlo?

-Créeme, Lunático, son muchos años teniendo que soportar a Sirius suspirando por las esquinas detrás de ti. Tenía que pasar, tarde o temprano.

-Yo no suspiro – se quejó Sirius, dándole un codazo, y James le rodeó por los hombros con una amplía sonrisa en su cara.

¿Años? Remus miró a Sirius con asombro, mientras él trataba de estampar una bola de nieve a James en la cara. Después de pasear por el pueblo, regresaron a la casa para cenar. Era un _cottage_ pequeño pero acogedor, y Lily había preparado una comida excelente.

-Todos estos años ofreciéndote unas navidades alucinantes y llega Remus y ¡bam!, me supera. Pero no es justo, ¿sabes?, no lo es – dijo James a Sirius - eso es juego sucio, Lunático.

-Sucio desde luego – murmuró Peter.

-Precisamente, Colagusano - rió James.

Remus sintió el rubor subírsele a las mejillas.

-Bueno, Cornamenta, yo no hacía más que poner muérdago por toda tu casa, pero nunca captaste la señal – bromeó Sirius – ahora te aguantas.

-Con que me aguanto, ¿eh? - James se levantó de la mesa y Sirius también, y empezó a perseguirlo por el salón hasta que consiguió aplacarlo y tirarlo al suelo, tratando de darle un beso en alguna parte de su cara. Sirius pataleaba y se reía al mismo tiempo.

-¡Remus! ¡Remus ayúdame! - gritaba, con la voz ahogada por la risa - ¡Evans, controla a tu novio!

Remus y Lily intercambiaron una mirada de hastío, pero sonrieron ante la escena sin poder evitarlo. Tras unos segundos más de forcejeo, James finalmente soltó a Sirius y los dos volvieron a la mesa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿De qué me sirve tener un novio si no me salva cuando estoy en apuros? ¿No es eso para lo que están los novios, eh, Evans? - dijo Sirius, sonriendo por encima de la copa de vino.

-¿Novios, eh? ¿Así que eso es lo que sois ahora? - preguntó Lily, arqueando una ceja.

Remus miró a Sirius, que le guiñó un ojo y alargó su mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

-¿Celosa, Evans? - dijo Sirius, siguiendo con la broma – ya no sois la pareja del momento, os hemos destronado. Pete, ¿quién es más mono? ¿Remus y yo o James y Lily?

Peter miró a los cuatro con cara de circunstancias.

-Peter, no tienes que contestar a eso – Remus negó con la cabeza, resoplando.

-No pensaba hacerlo – murmuró Peter, dando un largo trago a su copa de vino.

-Lily y yo no seremos novios por mucho tiempo, de todas formas – dijo James de forma casual. Sirius, Remus y Peter lo miraron con cara de incredulidad – vamos a casarnos.

Remus miró a Lily, que a su vez miraba a James con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. Se sucedieron las felicitaciones y después abrieron una botella de champán para brindar por las buenas noticias. Remus sentía una agradable sensación de calor en todo el cuerpo. Puede que fuera el alcohol, o ver a James y Lily tan felices, o el hecho de que Sirius no había dejado de repetir en toda la noche que eran novios, pero esas estaban siendo las mejores navidades de su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción que escuchan es "I found a reason" de The Velvet Underground, y es a su vez el título de este fic, por si os apetece escucharla :)  
> Cualquier feedback es de agradecer, espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
